Gargoyle Computer
The Gargoyle Computer, shortened as GargoylComp in-game, known as in Japan, is the network belonging to End City's Gargoyle Castle which serves as a vital communication center, accessed from the gargoyle (shachihoko) in the top of the castle. In Mega Man Battle Network 5 it is hijacked by Nebula and depending on the game's version, the player will face SearchMan.EXE (Team ProtoMan) or NumberMan.EXE (Team Colonel). Later on GyroMan.EXE or ShadowMan.EXE are faced near the end of the game. Description The Gargoyle Comp is styled after traditional Japanese castles and Ninja-manors. It is filled with traps that prevent the player from progressing, which can only be disabled with assistance of specific Ninja Programs. Spear Traps require Red Ninjas, Water Traps require Blue Ninja, and Ceiling Traps require White Ninja. All the player has to do is pass by a Ninja and it will follow them, so to disable the trap the Ninja must be brought before the trap. The complexity of the stage is that if the player has a Ninja and passes by another, the Ninjas will switch places, so the player must carefully avoid other Ninja or be able to regain control of a specific one. Things become even more tricky when later traps will require multiple numbers of a certain Ninja (and a trap will in such case need the precise amount of Ninja or it won't work). The only way to gather multiple Ninja is to "hoard" them from the same color (i.e. Red and Red) which will cause a tail of many Ninja (up to 3) to build up. If such a grouping occurs, if the player passes by a Ninja of a different color, the first Ninja will be gone and the new Ninja will be the last in the trial (i.e. Red/Red/Red with a Blue will become Red/RedBlue. Adding a White in this scenario will mean Red/Blue/White). Story When Nebula begins to disrupt the communications around End City and prepare a major assault on the net, Lan and MegaMan.EXE are forced to log into the Comp in order to fix the network. Upon reaching the end of the network, they face SearchMan/NumberMan. Both parties trade blames as they both believe the other to be Nebula agents (courtesy of impostors placed on both ends). Without listening both parties fight until weakened. Once the battle ends the impostors show themselves up, mocking the real counterparts and trying to seize the chance to defeat the weakened pairs. However having resolved the misunderstanding, the pairs come to an agreement to have mutual payback on the impostors for ridiculing them and give them a swift and befitting punishment, deleting the Nebula agents easily and prepare to Liberate End Area 5 from CosmoMan.EXE. Near the end of the game, one of Nebula's microservers which transmits the influence of the Nebula Gray is found deep in the Gargoyle Computer. The player faces GyroMan or ShadowMan depending on the game, before destroying the microserver. Mystery Data *Battle Chip Custom Sword L *Battle Chip Recovery 80 B *Zenny *Battle Chip M-Cannon H *Battle Chip Asteroid 1 A *Battle Chip Blinder A Viruses *Zomon *ZomonEX *PowieEX *NinJoyEX *Lark *CactklEX *WuNoteEX *EleogrEX Category:Mega Man Battle Network locations